This Moment in Time
by Tobie-eh
Summary: I just stood there. In the middle of my living room. While my sister and her apparent sex-buddy, Sasuke, were getting it on. And I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. Rating may change. Oh, look! :o It did!
1. Chapter 1

**Prude.**

Sex had always been a mystery to me. I knew what it was. I knew how you went about doing it. I knew what happened if you did it and you weren't married. I knew why people did it. I knew that it hurt the first time you had it. I didn't know what it truly felt like, though. I had never gone as far as to even try and figure out what it looked like when you had it. I guess I really didn't care much. I was too focused on other things in my life. Sex was just something the cool kids in high school talked about in a vulgar manner. It was just something I shrugged at and answered that I didn't talk about such personal things.

Fresh out of college. I was twenty-two going on twenty-three. I had finished school. Which was what I had been told to do my whole life. Now it was time to get a job and start my official adult life. My father no longer just handed me money. And Hanabi was starting to shirk on the rent at our apartment. A rather expensive one, might I add.

Out of college and a virgin. Funny, though, it seemed like those four years just flew by. While most of the other kids fooled around and took their parents money for granted, I studied day and night. In fact, now that I think about it...that's all I really did. I studied. While everybody else was partying and having premarital sex..._I_ was in my dorm room studying. It paid off, sure. But I felt as if I were missing something important in my life. And that didn't really sound right.

Anyway, I finished when Hanabi first started. Now, I wouldn't call my sister boy crazy. More like the other way around. Men were just attracted to her. I'm not sure if it was her feisty exterior or the way she flew through life being good at _everything_. She was great at sports and intelligent when it came to academics. And apparently, that was a major turn on at the college she was attending. Random men showed up at our apartment many times, left flowers and chocolates at Valentine's day, and left her...dare I say, sexy outfits for her to try on during Christmas time for their own enjoyment. Quite frankly, it was _sick_. I was getting tired of it.

So that one night, when I came home and found various pieces of clothing in our living room floor, I knew what to expect. Might I add, those pieces of clothing didn't belong to just Hanabi. I spotted some blue briefs under one of the coffee tables. I heard moaning and short, deep breathes.

I sighed. My own younger sister. Having sex before me. Probably many times before me. Was that pathetic? Or was I just a better person because I decided to stay "clean". Did that even matter? _I_ was the one father wanted to hand over the business to when he died. He had told me countless times how he had put that much faith in me. He was giving everything to me. I would be in charge of the whole Hyuga franchise. The Hyugas. A household name in Japan. And I, the owner's oldest daughter, Hinata Hyuga, would have the keys to it all. Tell me that doesn't scare you? Millions and millions of dollars, right under your control. With the help of financial advisors (I had learned to handle them), of course, but under your control nevertheless.

Getting my education was my top priority. I had to be ready. So if I could take on the Hyuga's respected name, why could I not walk _into my own room_ (why were they in my room?) and demand control over the obvious, uncomfortable situation.

Sex. I believe that's what it was. It made me nervous. I had been ignoring it for all those years and here it came. I could have left, yes. But I needed to confront Hanabi and her visitor and somehow make it known that I was not okay with the current situation.

I took a deep breath. Must. What sex smelled like. Well...I didn't like it. It made me nauseous. I blew out the air and set my purse down on the couch. I glared at the squished pillows. Oh, the couch must have been where they started. I had just bought those to. Picking one up, I sniffed it. _Well, I'm taking this back for sure_. I thought as I threw it back where it came.

This is when I heard Hanabi's loud and labored voice scream out the one name I never thought I would hear coming out of her mouth.

"Ah, _Sasuke_!"

My eyes went wide and I felt my jaw dropped. _Sasuke?!_ Uchiha?! I thought Hanabi hated him! I mean of all the people she knew, she picked _him_? It was true that there was some sexual tension clouding over them, every time the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's got together. Everybody knew it was just an arrogance thing. Nothing personal. But this? This was just shocking. This was unbelievable. This was...something I didn't want to be involved in.

I just stood there. In the middle of my living room. While my sister and her apparent sex-buddy, Sasuke, were getting it on. And I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. What was wrong with me? I had broken out of that awkward teenage stage to become a full business woman successfully, but I couldn't handle something so simple like my sister and...er, Sasuke? Both of which, I had known for quite a while.

Now, this is when I noticed it had gotten rather quiet in my room. What happened now? Did they do it again...or was this the end of it? Should I hide and wait until he left and pretend to arrive when he and all his pieces of clothing were gone? Would he even _leave_ when they were finished?

I stood dead still when I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, don't you have a sister?" He said, with a surprisingly tedious tone. This was strange. Not only was I confused as to why he was referring to me, but it was kind of...random. They were finished and so they just started to branch out in conversation...almost as if nothing had ever happened at all?

Hanabi was obviously out of breath. Unlike Sasuke. "Yeah....Hinata. You've met her before...at all of those Godforsaken...dinner banquets."

I heard the shuffling of sheets. My _new_ sheets that I had just bought as well. This was almost too much to take. But I waited and listened.

"Really? I never noticed her before."

Oh, this was nice. I had spoken to him quite a few times. And he didn't even remember my name? Well, I did converse with Itachi, his older brother, a bit more, but that was only because we had more in common then Sasuke and I did. It seemed like their father was taking the same course of actions as mine. We had all been company kids growing up, anyway. So we were automatically grouped together. But apparently Sasuke wasn't that interested.

Hanabi laughed. "So, why mention her now?"

The rustling of the sheets again.

"This is _her_ room, is it not?" He answered.

Hanabi laughed again. "Good point. But she's gone on that trip with Neji and isn't supposed to get back until midnight tonight. We have plenty of time..." She trailed off and I assumed that meant she wanted...to continue.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well, you know, if you wouldn't mind taking a look at the clock on the nightstand, you would clearly see that it is 1:23. Way past midnight." He sighed when he was finished pointing that out.

From the sound of her voice, I knew Hanabi was frowning. "Hinata always sets her clock one hour earlier. Chill out."

Again with the rustling of the sheets. Sasuke said, this time with clear irritation. "Well _I_ don't. And here it says 1:23 quite clearly on my phone."

Hanabi was starting to become agitated. "She's obviously not here! So will you please just relax?"

I heard Sasuke say tersely. "I don't care if she's _here_ or _not_. What I have a problem with is you confusing times up, being unprepared _as always_ and then expecting me to be okay with that."

That was my cue. That sharp intake of breath. Hanabi was about to go off on a tangent and would most likely start throwing things around. She had done it countless times with her own things. And now she was about to start doing it with mine. This was not good. This was _bad_. I had a feeling I would be exposed...and very soon.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch, I-" Hanabi started, but Sasuke interrupted her before she could finish.

"Save it. I'm not in the mood. As a matter of fact, I'm _leaving_. Next time, I'll try your sister. She seems to be a bit _less_ mouthy and way easier to tolerate."

You see, this is when I quickly and quietly as I can duck into the kitchen. He was _leaving_. God, yes! I spared myself a humiliating confrontation. It was just the last thing he said that had me stunned. He would _try_ me? What on earth did that mean?

I waited while he moved rather quickly. I didn't dare and peer into the living to see how far he had gotten. Good thing, Hanabi had decided to take a shower right after. She took long showers. Which would help with my "late entrance".

It was another thing that Sasuke had said that made my eyes widen.

"Suitcase?"

I had forgotten about it the whole time. There it was. The proof that I had been there the whole time. How could I have forgotten? I was starting to panic, but I calmed down when I heard the front door close.

That night, I learned a couple things. I got a good look into Hanabi's sex life and found out a little bit more about Sasuke (who had always, honestly, intrigued me a little bit). But nothing would prepare me for the shock from the new information that I would receive a few days later.

* * *

**It was different. x) To say the least. Not something I would usually write about. But I wanted to start things off a little differently. So I guess the question is now...**

**To continue or not to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prude**

**Chapter two**

**A/N: Hey! :D I'm loving the reviews guys, so keep them coming! I'm still kinda wondering if I should change the rating to T because, except for the situation in the first chapter, the rest of the story shouldn't really have anything inappropriate. I don't know, I might change it. And I'm also thinking of making this a triangle between Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi. ;) Just to make things a bit more interesting.**

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh, I hate that sick bastard!" Hanabi shrieked as she stomped out of my room, a towel wrapped around her slender body. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were as thin as a piece of paper. Her slick hair stuck to the back of her neck. Before she saw me, I got to fully examine my sisters features. Up until that moment, I had never really given it much thought. She was pretty, sure. Men were interested in her. But there had to be something different about her if Sasuke Uchiha, of all men, decided to sleep with her.

In the past there had been some...controversial rumors about Sasuke and his attraction towards the female variety. Rumor had it, he wasn't attracted to women. _At all_. Of course, it was in his nature to shrug it off, because it was obviously untrue. Just because he wasn't surrounded by women 24/7 like his brother didn't mean he was gay, right? Seemingly so, yes. That would be correct. Him being with Hanabi had proven his innocence to me.

Anyway, I was in the kitchen, still recovering from what I had just witnessed. A cup of tea sat before me, as I sat at our kitchen table. I was staring at a forgotten item, left bare at the end of the table. His watch. Sasuke had forgotten his watch. Which wasn't typical of him. Sure, I didn't know him, but I had been brought up to assume that the Uchiha family, especially the male part of it, was strangely alert and acute at all times. So, why had he so fluidly forgotten his watch? Had Hanabi angered him that much?

Hanabi continued to stomp into the kitchen. When her eyes reached me, she seemed to calm down a bit. She attempted a smile. I had known her way to long, not to sense something was wrong. Even if I hadn't witnessed anything, Hanabi was a bad liar. She was even worse at pretending. If anything, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Hey, Hinata! You're back so soon?" She said, as she walked over to one of our cabinets. "Ugh, I need a drink. I'm in the _worst_ mood." It seemed as if she had forgotten I was there because when I simply asked, "How come?", she seemed to clam up, not knowing how to respond.

She chuckled nervously. "The rent. Heh, you know how I always forget to pay my half and then Dad gets upset..."

Wow, Hanabi. Simply wow. The rent? Is that all you could really come up with? As she had been taking a shower, I had thought about how I would handle the situation. Should I just act as if nothing happened? Or would I sneakily get her to admit to me that she had been sleeping with Sasuke that night?

When I saw the watch, I chose plan B. Clearing my throat, I asked her. "So, who's the watch for?"

Her back had been turned to me, as she poured herself a glass of red wine. A few seconds had passed, as she tried to figure out what to say. She then decided to play stupid. "I don't know. I had a couple of friends over earlier...it might belong to one of them."

I nodded. "I see. Male friends?" She was obviously not going to tell me what she had done. But I wasn't about to let her go so easily. There was still the fact with my sheets. I'm pretty sure that such a _heavenly_ stench would have stuck to my bed sheets. Who knows how many times I would have to wash them before the smell came out!

Hanabi carelessly gave a wave of the hand. "Yeah, some of my girlfriends brought along their boyfriends. Like I said before, it could belong to one of them." Okay, so that lie wasn't half-bad. It could be believable. It seemed her fibbing skills had somewhat improved.

I shrugged. No matter. I still had the sheets. Before I asked, a quick thought passed my mind. Wouldn't it be better to just leave this alone? Act like it never happened? It would cause conflict if this little "get-together" got out into the public. Wouldn't I just be making things even more embarrassing, if I decided to expose their relationship, seeing as how I had witnessed the intimate part of it all? And wasn't the whole reason I didn't just _barge_ right in because I wanted to avoid confrontation?

The answer to all of those questions?

_**Yes.**_

Then what the _hell_ was I doing?

There had to be something wrong with me. My head felt cramped. I needed to sleep. After a long day at the Hyuga branch in Kyoto's business district, when I had arrived home, I had expected to just collapse onto my bed. Fatigue had began to settle in. And of course, I had been unable at the time.

Quite frankly, I was acting unreasonable. My thoughts came back to Hanabi, her back turned to me, as she gulped down another glass of the drink. Reaching across the table, I grabbed the watch and brought it close to me. I looked at the designers label etched into the stainless steel. Very nice. Very _expensive_. But that was typical of an Uchiha. Funny, how he forgot it like that.

Attempting to smother a yawn, I stood up, the watch dangling from my hand. "I'm tired so I'm going to turn in? Okay?"

Hanabi turned to me, and gave another fake smile. "Sure, sure. I'm sure you need it. We all know how a pain Neji can be. Tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?" She dipped the wineglass at me. Yeah, something was wrong. Hanabi had never shown interest in my business trips with Dad and Neji. _Never_. Why was she making her dilemma so obvious? So obvious when she obviously didn't want me to find out! Didn't she know I knew her better then that?

I nodded. "Night."

I was making my way across the living room to my room, my bed, my _soiled_ sheets, when Hanabi suddenly squeaked out, "Hinata, wait! _Don't go in there!_" She scrambled over to where I had abruptly stopped, wineglass in tow.

Before we could converse any further, there was a rough knock on the door. An all to familiar voice floated from behind, "Hello, Hanabi? It's Sasuke. I forgot my watch." As was expected by me, it was Sasuke. And he sounded different. Smoother, calmer, almost indifferent. Bored, even. This was the Sasuke I knew. There was not one trace of agitation in his tone of voice.

Hanabi had gone white, frozen. Her bottom jaw dropped ever so slowly. I just stood there, pondering what to do. It was all over now. Somebody would eventually have to open the door and Sasuke would eventually come inside and he would eventually see me. He would put two and two together and come to the conclusion that I had overheard their little show of "intimacy". And then it was be awkward. But weren't we all adults? Shouldn't this be something that we could get through? It was one of those, -lets pretend this never happen and just get on with life- situations...wasn't it?

**Yes.**

I took a deep breath and headed to the door. I opened up the door anyway, despite Hanabi's desperate plead not to, for whatever insecure reason she had. I fixed a small smile on my face. There he stood. This time, fully dressed. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he was attempting to smooth it down as I presented myself to him.

I couldn't really say he was shocked or surprised. An ebony eyebrow flew up, the moment I opened the door, but his facial expression expressed...indifference. He glanced down, at the watch in my hands. I was still watching his face. His reaction was peculiar. Nothing I expected.

He then glanced over at Hanabi who had then seated herself down on the couch. She slouched down, peering into her wineglass, the towel around her body riding up her thighs. She didn't even spare him a peek.

I suppose he was assessing the situation and had come to a conclusion, when he turned his bored gaze back at me and acknowledged my presence. "Hinata." He nodded, a slight tilt of the head, making his hair sway gently to the side.

It made me smile a little wider, in fear I would frown. There was just this strange feeling. I ignored it. I mentally groaned. It was way to late for this. I was ready to get to bed. But instead, I had this ridiculously good-looking male standing in my doorway, staring at me expectantly. I knew why, of course. He wanted his watch.

I handed it to him. "Yours?" I inquired stupidly. Like I didn't know what happened.

Much to my amazement, one side of his mouth upturned into a smirk. Boredness and indifference vanishing. He tilted his head a bit more, as if to examine the watch. As if it weren't _his_. After a few seconds, he took it from me, his fingers brushing intentionally with mine. Fingers that had just been God knows where.

"It's mine." His response was brief. Which was something I appreciated. I really just wanted this whole thing to be over with. I wanted Hanabi to just come out with it, so she wouldn't know I had been there the whole time. Sasuke had to know I was there. He certainly wasn't stupid. But something told me he wouldn't make a big issue out of it. In fact, he wouldn't even mention it. It was just the way he was looking at me. Almost as if he were sizing me up. Which would be compatible with his earlier comment. So soon, Sasuke?

He gave me a parting nod and turned around, making me believe he was leaving. It was his, "Oh. Another thing, Hinata. You should be expecting a call from my brother, Itachi, tomorrow. He wants to take you to dinner."

My smile slowly cracked and he got to see it, as he finally turned around and took his leave. Absorbing the information, I closed the door and turned around at Hanabi. She had obviously overheard what he said because she looked...upset, to say the least.

"Now Itachi wants you?! OhmyGod, Hinata! I can't take much more of this!" Hanabi slammed her glass down on our coffee table and stiffly walked out of the room. I just stood there, honestly, a little hurt at her vague comment.

It wasn't until she poked her head out her room and blurted out, "I had sex with Sasuke, okay?! He had to be intoxicated to even _touch_ me! I swear you never notice it, but he looks at you almost all the time! Do you know how much that killed me? For you to have that sexy _god_ look at you like he wanted to take you right then and there and then you not even see it? And do you know what named he called me, right before we were finished? He called me you! _You_! Hinata! He only slept with me because I look like you! And now you have Itachi just calling you out to dinner?! And you don't even care! You _have_ everything! And I have-"

Hanabi stopped abruptly. "I'm going to bed." She said hardly. "And don't forget to wash those sheets. They're dirty." She slammed the door. Moments later, I heard the multiple sounds of random objects being thrown around.

My mind was so numb. I was so confused. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to _sleep_. I didn't want to think about my immature nineteen-year old sister, the Uchiha brothers, my Father, Neji, or anybody else.

Glancing at the couch, I slowly treaded over and collapsed on it, my face in a pillow. I breathed in the smell of that all to familiar must. My eyelids drooped. I would get rid of it. And those sheets to. But later. I let sleep take me.

And it didn't bring me back until early that next morning. The phone was ringing.

* * *

**Weeell! What did you think? Kinda crazy and thrown out of place, huh? Poor Hanabi. :I She feels inferior to Hinata. Who felt like Hanabi had it easy. Eh, they'll get over it. I do sense some jealously there, though. On Hanabi's part, anyway. x)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Love you guys! *sneezes* Yeah. D: I have a nasty cold. -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prude**

**Chapter three**

**A/N: Blah, Blah Blah. I don't really have anything important to say. x) Except just sorry this update took so long. It's just that every time I thought about writing this chapter, it was just like, "Awwww. Do I have to?" **

**But here it is. In all its shining glory. -.-**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, sure. Seven would be great for us! Perfect time, actually. Yeah! Fantastic. See you then, 'tachi."

I could hear Hanabi make her little smooch sound at the end of the conversation. Neji and I never really knew why she did it. We figured it was either she was trying to be cute, or it was just a 'Hanabi' thing. Possibly, both. Anyway I had woken up enough to make out the last bit of that conversation. The first words that popped into my mind were, _"Hanabi, what are you doing?" _And I suppose that I had _thought_ I had thought them because Hanabi was suddenly towering over me, a dimpled grin on her face.

"I'm hooking us up with two of the hottest guys in Tokyo. That's what I'm doing! And you really need to get up and get a shower. You look horrible." Turning around in the _shortest_ skirt I had ever seen, Hanabi skipped over towards the curtains. Dramatically she threw them open, opening up the sun and everything else to me.

"I decided that you can't have _both_ of them. So I'm going to make sure I get at least one."

Squinting and still confused from what was going on that moment and the night before, I sat up, scratching my head. Hanabi was right. I did need a shower. But that was the least thing on my mind. Just what was going on with Hanabi and her surprisingly good mood? Wasn't just the night before she was yelling at me in rage? And didn't she already have something with Sasuke?

_The night before_.

"Ohhhhh." I groaned.

Yeah. The night before. Our apartment. Me sneaking around for nothing. Hanabi and Sasuke. Blue silk forgotten watch. An annoyingly _still_ attractive Sasuke Uchiha at my doorstep, looking annoyingly attractive. Oh, and his brother. Who was supposed to call...Who was supposed to call!

Sharply turning my head towards Hanabi, who was gazing out the window. "Was that Itachi Uchiha you just got off the phone with?" I practically yelled out. Hanabi turned around, a waxed eyebrow up.

She started to laugh, annoyingly so.

"Duh, Hinata!You do remember that I said the _hottest guys_ in Tokyo, right? You can't have hottest and guy in the same sentence without thinking Itachi Uchiha. FYI, Sasuke wasn't lying. Itachi really did call to take _you _out for dinner. Of course, since you just so happen to be sleeping, I answered for you. We had a very lovely chat, Itachi and I. I convinced him that it would be better socially if Sasuke and I joined you guys. And he liked the idea. So tonight at seven, we're going out! You know that new, hot restaurant..."

I had stopped listening at "Sasuke and I joined you guys.". I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot sitting there, my hair all over my head, matters in my eyes, and mouth gapping open like a fish. Hanabi knew very well that I didn't do dates! I didn't really have any experience with going out with...with men. Going out at all, actually. I was socially retarded.

The only thing I heard coming out of my mouth was, "Isn't that skirt a bit short?"

At this, Hanabi laughing again and hiked it up up her thighs even more, just to spite me. "Hinata, relax! I mean you're twenty-two. Stop being such a prude! This isn't even short. Your friend Ino wears them _much_ shorter then this. And she's gotten around much more then I have. Trust me."

"Gotten around...?" I asked, honestly puzzled by the phrase.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean." She paused, remembering who she was talking to. "Okay, so maybe not. All it means is that she's gone through more guys then I have. More boyfriends. More screwing."

I closed my eyes. This girl was really my sister. She really _was_ a Hyuga. Oh, only if father could hear her!

Forgetting for a moment what was going on, I frowned and pressed the issue. "Hanabi, how would you know? She is older then you. And I have never seen Ino in anything that short!" Ino worked on the same floor I managed. She was the secretary and I had never seen her in anything that inappropriate!

Hanabi sighed. " She does get out and have a life you know? She doesn't stay buried under paper work all day, unlike yourself. Anyway Maya and I were at The Chopstick a few weeks ago and we saw her in this black little get up dancing on some guy. Like what the hell! I knew it all along, though. That girl can party. _Hard_."

Giving a sigh of my own, I stood up and let it go. "Whatever Ino does is her own business. That skirt is short. That's all I'm saying." Stretching, I yawned. While Hanabi mumbled under breath about her skirt was so not short, I walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea. Jasmine. It would sooth my mind and help me think.

"Anyway." Hanabi began in a sing-song tone. I saw her grab her purse. " Maya and I are going out shopping for my new outfit for tonight. I _would_ help you, but everything I pick is "immodest" to you. How about giving Sakura or Ino a call? They might be able to help you."

Sakura was a temp, who wasn't very temporary. She was always requested for by the male partners on our floor, so Sakura always managed to stick around. It was probably her eyes, I had thought. When I mentioned it to Neji, he gave me an incredulous look. "Yeah, it's her eyes." He said dryly.

As Hanabi closed the door, she turned and smiled at me, making that smooch noise. "See you tonight! Make sure you look hot. We know _they_ will." And then the door shut closed. With a sigh of relief, I padded out of the kitchen, honestly glad for some silence and time to think.

Sitting down on the couch, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. _She forgot to say sorry_. A bitter chuckled escaped. Sorry, Hinata, for having sex with father's important business associates son, while not thinking about the consequences. Sorry, for doing it on your new sheets, imprinting them with the memory. h, and sorry for yelling at in rage and then running out the room. _Sorry_. Hanabi was still young. I really shouldn't be expecting that. _But so are you_. A small voice in the back of my head pointed out.

_But I feel so old. _I thought back. I did! Honestly there were times when I felt as if I had missed out on a fun teenage/college life. I never did the normal thing. I was always above the normal expectancy of a teenager. Hanabi, although quite wild, was so full of life! She took life by the horns and had a good time. Yeah, she got in trouble sometimes. But wasn't that what life was about? Making mistakes and learning from them? I didn't really have any mistakes to learn from. I had lived my childhood from the book. The book my father wrote. And now, I was starting to regret that.

_All work and no play_. My life story. Hanabi was right. I _was_ twenty-two. Wasn't it about time I let...go? Did I even know how?

_No._

Was that even me? Hinata Hyuga? Perhaps letting go was kind of a stretch. What had Hanabi said previously? Relax! Yes, relax. I could do that, right? Be casual. Relax. Forget about life for a moment and just kind of go with the flow. Surely even I could do that. Right? _Right?_

Still in the midst of convincing myself, I heard the little beep that signified the water was hot. Opening my eyes, I stood and walked back into the kitchen. Clutching the tea packet, I poured the hot water into a mug and let the teabag settle into the hot, steaming water. As the steam swirled up into the air and disappeared, I stared at it, wide-eyed.

What time was it? Glancing toward the stove, I saw that it was half past twelve in the afternoon. God, I slept late. Shaking my head, I went back to staring at the disappearing steam, in stupid amazement. The tea was hot, but it smelled lovely. I could already feel myself relaxing.

I had made a decision. A decision that I would doubt as I went through my closet, finding nothing even slightly attractive. Even my most favorite black blazer and pencil skirt, I found to be hideous. Sitting in a heap of skirts, shirts, and pants, I felt ugly and defeated. Groaning in frustration, I fell backward. Since I had decided to go on this little outing with...them, for some strange reason, I wanted to look...nice. Nice, not hot. How a person could ever look hot and not be on fire eluded me. But it seemed like every single item of clothing I owned, I had worn too many times over that it made me want to throw up. When was the last time I had went shopping?

This was one reason I didn't bother going out! It stressed you out too much to look perfect. Hanabi's voice suddenly came back to my mind, "_How about giving Sakura or Ino a call? They might be able to help you."_

Hanabi did have a point. Whenever you saw Sakura or Ino, they did always look very...nice. They could actually incorporate color into their wardrobe. Something I realized I was lacking. Did I feel as dead as I probably looked everyday?

Biting my lip, I stood up and exited my closet. Eying my lone cellphone on my dresser, I contemplated whether I should actually call or not. What would they think? I never called them. For anything! Except if they left files around...Oh, this might be embarrassing.

Taking a big breath, I grabbed my cellphone and looked through my long list of contacts. Ino first. I knew her better. Pressing my back up against the wall, I dialed. Dialed and waited. She answered after the third ring. I could hear laughing in the background.

"Hey, Ino. It's...it's Hinata." I said, more meekly then I had intended to.

Sounding slightly confused, I knew Ino assumed. "Hey, doll. I already forwarded all those calls to your pops." For some reason, Ino always referred to me as "doll". She had her own little names for the people she saw daily, so I suppose that was the one I got stuck with.

I bit my lip a little harder. "Yeah, um...I'm not calling about that. It's...it's about something else. I need...some help."

"Sakura, shut up!" I heard Ino shush her obvious companion Sakura in the background. In a concerned tone, Ino said. "Yeah, what's wrong? You sound kinda scared."

Scared was exactly how I felt. "Well, um, you see...I'm going out tonight and...I need some help getting ready. I don't know what to do." I felt like a younger sister, asking her older sister for help with her first date. And the situation was similar, except _I_ shouldn't really have to ask. I should already know.

"Can you please help me?" I squeaked. Feeling my cheeks warm up, I closed my eyes. It was just embarrassing to even ask! Asking for that type of thing was new to me. I wasn't used to it.

It got quiet on the other line for a few seconds. I was about to apologize for bothering her, when it felt like a tiny explosion had exploded by my ear. It was Ino, talking excitedly about how she would love to help me, Sakura too, and about other things I didn't catch because she was talking too fast.

Letting out a breath of relief, I suddenly heard Sakura come on the phone. "Yeah, Hinata. We would love to help! We'll be over in...say an hour?"

"Okay. That...would be perfect." How did they know where I live? It then occurred to me that Hanabi probably had them over more then once.

Sakura was smiling, I could tell. "Great! Before I hang up, mind telling me who's the lucky guy? Is it Kiba? He's been literally drooling over you the past month. Funny how you never noticed, I swear it's so hilarious."

I blinked dumbly. "Kiba?"

Before I could answer, the phone line suddenly clicked.

Why did things always end with me being the one with the short stick? I _never_ knew anything. I was always the one confused. Standing up and throwing my phone on my bed, I wondered just what _else_ I didn't know about.

Something told me the list was probably very long.

Long indeed.

* * *

**Hinata is so clueless. x) For being twenty-one, she really is. Haha! Anyway, thanks for reading. Who knows when I'll update again. Go Summer 2010! Woot woot! Oh and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you're confused, it's okay. I am too. ._. There are a few loose ends that need tying, I know. Eventually I'll get to them.**

**Reviews would be nice. ;) Even though I don't review every story I read, I'm going to be a hypocrite and ask for them anyway. Hey, who doesn't like reviews? They make you feel all gooey inside. Especially the long ones. Those are the best. x)**

**Love you readers!**


End file.
